


Grace

by marvel_ling



Series: Original Character Stories [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crushes, Curse Breaking, Curses, F/M, Kissing, Magic, Original Character(s), Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_ling/pseuds/marvel_ling
Summary: Grace gets hit with a curse that causes the victim to either reveal who they have a crush on or die.
Relationships: Crowley/Original Female Character
Series: Original Character Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/160139
Kudos: 1





	Grace

Grace and the Winchesters got called to a small town where teenagers were mysteriously dying from seizures so violent they stopped their heart. 

"So, the first person who died was dating Ben, but then Ben died. And now this other girl is going to die?" Grace asked.

"Seems like it. But what's the connection between them?" Sam added. 

The girl in question, Melissa, was currently writhing in pain in front of them. 

"Please, make it stop." she begged. 

"We're trying to figure out how." 

Melissa grabbed Grace's hand. "Take it..." she said, and Grace flinched and tried to pull her hand back. She felt the power surge between them. Immediately, she felt a fever and started to shake violently. It seemed that the more Grace started to shake, the less Melissa did. Grace fell to her knees from pain. 

Melissa, who had regained her strength, ran away. The Winchesters didn't care as they turned to Grace. 

"What's happening?" Dean asked. 

"I'm going to call Rowena, it has to be a spell." Sam said, dialing her number. "Hey, Rowena, listen we need your help. Grace got hit by a spell. She's going to die."

Dean picked Grace up and carried her to the Impala. They drove back to the motel where they were staying. Dean carried Grace inside and laid her on one of the beds. Grace shook hard.

"Well, boys, what have you gotten into this time?" Rowena popped up and grinned at the boys.

"It's some sort of spell, but we don't know how to reverse it, and we don't have much time." Sam said. Rowena glided over to the girl. She laid a hand on Grace's head. 

"Oh wow, dearie. Looks like quite nasty sex magic you got on you." 

"S-Sex magic?" Grace managed to whimper. 

"What does that mean? What do we need to do?" asked Dean. 

"From what I can tell, the originator was jealous... she wanted to know who her crush liked. But it backfired." 

"Backfired how?" 

"Instead of forcing the hexed to admit their feelings, it accelerated and now they must admit their feelings or die." she said grimly. 

Grace shook her head. No way was she going to mention who she had a crush on. 

"You're going to die, Grace. Tell us." Dean said. 

"Well, Melissa transferred it to Grace, maybe she can transfer it to one of us." 

"It's accelerating too much. Whoever she transfers it to will die immediately." 

"Okay, now you have to tell us." said Sam. Grace shook her head. 

"Well, love, you can either tell us who you're smitten for or you can die." Rowena shrugged, her long red hair falling over her shoulder. Grace shook on the bed, barely able to breathe. 

"Please, Grace, tell us." Sam begged. Grace would rather die than tell the Winchesters her secret. 

"Who is it?" Dean asked. 

"Fine, it's you, Dean." Grace gasped, another tremor making her body jerk violently. Dean looked between Sam and Rowena. 

"What do I need to do?"

"Well, it's a love spell. Broken with a kiss." Rowena replied. Dean stepped over to Grace and pulled her into a kiss. After a moment, she didn't stop shaking in his arms. Rowena cocked her head to the side. 

"No one likes liars, dear." 

"So not me then. Dammit, Grace, just tell us." 

"Might I remind you, you're running out of time." 

Grace could feel it. Rowena was right. Soon her seizures would worsen until her heart stopped. She could feel tears running down her cheeks as she hid her face from them. 

"Come on!" Sam urged. 

"Do you want to die?"

"Crowley. Get Crowley!" Grace finally screamed. The Winchesters and Rowena looked at each other in shock. Sam called Crowley. 

"Moose, how nice of you to call." 

Sam rolled his eyes, "Stow it, we need you here now. Grace needs you." 

Crowley showed up, phone still in hand, other hand tucked into his pocket. He walked over to Grace and looked at her shaking on the bed. 

"A powerful spell. One of yours, mother?" Crowley asked. 

"Oh please, I'm not that cruel." she crossed her arms over her chest and moved to sit at the table across the room. Crowley placed a hand on Grace's head, causing her to immediately calm down. Grace grabbed his coat, clinging to him. 

"You have to kiss her." Dean grumbled. 

"Well..." Crowley bent down and kissed Grace. She sat up and turned her body towards the King of Hell, wrapping her arms tight around his neck. He lifted her onto her feet, and held her close. Crowley broke the kiss first, letting Grace bury her face in his neck. All signs of the curse had lifted. 

"Wow. Least the curse is broken." Dean said. Crowley moved Grace's hair behind her ear. 

"Good." Crowley murmured. Grace dared to look him into the eyes. He was smirking down at her. She sniffed and took a step back. 

"T-Thank you." Grace was very aware of the three pairs of eyes burning a hole into her back. She didn't know what to do now. How could she face them now that they know her secret crush was the King of Hell? 

"Let's go somewhere and chat, shall we?" Crowley grabbed her hand and she was whisked away with her crush. 


End file.
